Goodnight dream, Goodmorning Nightmare!
by vlissan
Summary: Sasuke is in the hospital and he's having some weird dream...What does it mean?Chapter three! Go and Read! and Review please please please
1. Mosha Kata

Chapter one

**Uchiha Sasuke was found in the mist country almost four weeks ago by some Konoha ANBU members. Yes, he was in the mist country because he couldn't walk any further when he finally got rid of the curse seal, how you ask? Simply by cutting the thing out of his skin. **

**The ANBU brought him back to Konoha and now he's still in the hospital. Naruto and Sakura are going to scold him when he's recovered; until then, they will support him.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke was laying in his hospital bed, all alone in the quit pure white room. He felt miserable and tired, but something told him to stay awake.

After ten minutes a knock came on the door and a woman came in. Sasuke didn't knew this woman, and it was not a nurse or something.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." The woman said as she placed herself on one of the chairs next to Sasuke's bed. It was a tall woman with long gray hair and a calm but strange face. She wore a red dress and her lips had exactly the same color. Sasuke didn't knew why, but he didn't liked this lady.

Sasuke wanted to ask her who she was and why she was here, but he never was able to speak since he arrived in Konoha. Maybe because he slit that kunai too deep in his skin while fighting his seal.

The woman smiled friendly at him. "Aah off course, how rude…My name is Mosha Kata and I'm a….well…first let me explain why I'm here, okay?" The woman said while patting one of Sasuke's paralyzed hands to comfort him. _'can she read my thoughts or something? What is she?' _Sasuke thought as really wanted to yank his hand away from her grip, but couldn't.

"Yes, I can read your mind. But let's go back to business shall we?" The woman said.

'_WHAAT? But wait first things first…business! What business?'_ Sasuke was getting frustrated. "The business you have with Konoha village." The woman answered his thoughts. "Listen carefully. I'm a fairy and a higher force has send me to you because I want to do something for you, but…I know that you don't like it."

Slowly the words where getting clear for Sasuke. He frowned at her last words. _'then why do you want to do something for me if I don't like it?'_ The lady giggled at his thoughts. "Don't worry, it will help you!"

She stood up from her chair. _'Where are you going!' _Sasuke was desperate. What was she up to!

"Don't worry. I'm going home, my duty is done here. You'll know soon enough."

'_What? What do you mean? Why?' _She walked towards the door and turned around once more. "Don't you know that about five days, it's exactly ten years ago since your family was killed, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke's eyes grew wide. _'Why you..!_' If Sasuke wasn't paralyzed, he would draw a kunai trough her hart. "Whoah calm down there, Uchiha."

'_Tell me! Has your creepy thing something to do with that day?'_ The woman eyed Sasuke seriously. "Let's say it this way: I'll make a dream come true." _'But…… no wait! What are you talking about! You'll make a dream come true, that sounds not like something I don't like..what are you going to do?' _ She smiled once more and waved goodbye as she closed the door. _'NO! WAIT!'_

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura was shaking the poor Uchiha to get him awake as he struggled to breath. "SASUKE! HEY!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he shot to a sitting position as a little scream escaped his painful throat. This was a surprise for everyone including himself; he could not only speak since he was here, he also was paralyzed just in his.. "Sasuke-kun it was only a dream.." Sakura said as she was holding back tears when she saw Sasuke's eyes scan every inch in the room.

Four days later…

Sasuke could talk a little; he could now say short and simple words like: yes, no and thanks. Also the feeling in his arms were getting back. He never talked to anyone about the dream he had. Nobody asked for it though, only when Sakura and Naruto woke him up four days ago. They asked him what was wrong, but Sasuke couldn't talk and.. he didn't wanted to do it either.

Sasuke noticed that nobody knew about the day it is tomorrow, and he was glad for that. He hated it to see people feel sorry for him and offering help.

It was dark outside, that was the thing Sasuke noted first as he woke up from a long day of sleeping. He could see Sakura had visited him earlier, because the red flower next to his bed looked way too fresh for a flower that's been standing next to his bed for two days. Somehow he liked the flower. It had a beautiful color red, it reminded him of something….It reminded him of…_'That damn Fairy!' _ Sasuke gritted his teeth. She still had to do something to him, because tomorrow is the day.

* * *

**Dear reader,**

** I hope you like this story! Please review!**

** Vlissan  
**


	2. Goodnight!

Chapter two

Kakashi just returned from one of his mission as he opened the door of his small house. He placed the keys on a small table next to the door. He walked to his living room while scratching the back of his head. Kakashi was tired. He had been on this mission for two days already, and he never slept while doing it.

Kakashi lay down on his couch, without changing his clothes. He fell asleep right away.

It was a cold and dark night. Kakashi stood on one of the roofs of an Uchiha mansion. Confused he looked around. _'I thought I was sleeping at home.. what am I doing here?' _He thought. Slowly he jumped towards another roof. He heard someone coming so he made himself as small as possible to not be noticed.

And there, running towards his own home, was Uchiha Sasuke. But not the Sasuke Kakashi knew, this was a smiling little kid. Kakashi didn't understand. _'If I'm dreaming now, why am I dreaming about Sasuke being little?' _Kakashi decided to follow him and jumped silently behind the young Sasuke.

Soon Kakashi experienced with his own eye(s) the whole uchiha tragedy.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke was laying on the ground, crying. In front of him his dead parents lay on top of each other. Sasuke asked Itachi why he did it. Itachi explained everything and Sasuke attacked him…with no success. Sasuke was thrown to the ground and he lost more tears.

Kakashi couldn't bare this. He stood there, doing nothing, being shocked, being…scared. His eye was as big as a golf ball and sweat trickled from his nose. "S…sasuke.." He managed to choke out as Sasuke was attacked by Itachi's mangekyou sharingan. Sasuke fell lifeless to the ground and stopped moving.

Kakashi's eyes were getting bigger than first when the world around him became black.

Later, he saw Sasuke's parents, alive. Sasuke's mother was crying in the corner of their living room while Sasuke was thrown against a wall by his father. "You! Damn you to hell!" Sasuke's father yelled. The mother stood up, puking blood. "Stop it! Please." She screamed as the father turned his attention to her. "What do you want, bitch! Stop crying for god's sake! You're a fucking Uchiha!" He slowly approached her and smacked her in the face, and again and again. Sasuke jumped towards his father from behind and hit him on the head. But, the small weak Uchiha didn't stand a change as he was grabbed by the throat. "What do you want, little brat?"

Kakashi fell down. He sat on his knees, breathing heavily. His world became black again..

Kakashi shot himself off the couch he was laying on. His body was drenched from the sweat. He looked at his shaking hands. "Did….did..this really happened…?" Kakashi looked up at the Icha Icha paradise clock on the wall. He sighed. "I should try to get some more sleep." He stood up and threw himself on the couch again. His eyes were still wide as he thought about this weird dream. _'Well, I can't really sleep anymore..' _

When Kakashi finally almost fell asleep, someone bounced on the door. Hard.

Irritated, Kakashi stood up and walked towards the person who kept bouncing on his door. "YEAH YEAH I'M COMING!" Kakashi yelled as he removed some slots from his door.

When he opened it, he saw Sakura, looking very sad. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi eyed her for a while and stepped aside to let her in. When Sakura walked past Kakashi, he noticed she was shaking. "Ne Sakura, what are you doing outside in the middle of the night?" he asked while closing the door. "Gomen, kakashi-sensei. Were you sleeping?" Kakashi shook his head. "Nah. Not really actually." Sakura sat down on a chair and played with her hair. "You're not tired?" She asked slowly. Kakashi sighed and sat down on the couch. "Well, I'm tired as hell, but I had a…nightmare." Sakura looked at him, shocked. "Y..you too?" She questioned. "what do you mean? Did you had a nightmare too Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, a pretty bad one, actually." Kakashi looked away and it looked like he was in deep thoughts. "Naruto did too, kakashi-sensei." Kakashi looked back at Sakura. "Maybe it's from the weather, or something." He said. Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto had the same nightmare as I had. About Sasuke-kun's past.." Now, Sakura was crying.

Kakashi looked at her confused. "About Sasuke's past? Me too.." Sakura hides her face behind her hands. "What happened in your nightmare?" She sobbed. Kakashi thought for a second. "Sasuke was going home, itachi killed everyone and Sasuke's father was beating the hell out of him and his mother.." Sakura cried harder now. "You did uh? I dreamed exactly the same.."


	3. Goodmorning!

Chapter three

Konoha began to wake up from the long cold night of sleeping while Kakashi walked through it's streets scratching his neck. For the first time, he didn't wanted to read his book.

That night….. he had to send a very depressed Sakura at home because he wanted to sleep again...which he couldn't.

"Excuse me sir?" a soft voice said from behind. Kakashi turned around, only to find a nervous young lady. "Good morning, what can I do for you?" Kakashi said. The woman looked to the ground. "uhm… I've got something I wanted to ask you, and uuh it's a bit weird." Kakashi looked suprised. "..Okay.."

"Uhm..okay..You are Uchiha Sasuke's teacher…right?" The woman said softly. Kakashi nodded. "Yes I am. What do you want to know? Has it something to do with the fact that it's exactly ten years ago since the clan was murdered?" The woman shook her head. "N..not really sir.." "Call me Kakashi, please." The woman nodded.

"Okay Kakashi-san, what do you know about his past?" Kakashi was shocked. '_Did this woman also had that drea…no..that couldn't be, right?' _Kakashi scratched his neck again. "Well, first of all, why do you want to know?" The woman shrugged. "I'm not sure but….I've got the feeling, my dream this night wanted to tell me something…and the weird thing is, my whole street dreamed it.. It was a horrible dream about his…murdered clan and…his parents…" Kakashi was about to pass out. "Looks like not only your street had that dream.." he spoke softly while looking away, thinking hard. "W..what do you mean?" the lady sounded very confused. "Lady, I think whole Konoha dreamed this." "WHAT! Then….you too?" The woman couldn't believe this. "Yes me too, and some more people I know. This is very strange.. Please, don't panic because of this, I'll talk about with Hokage-sama right away." With that Kakashi jumped away, leaving a confused lady behind.

"urrgh.." Sasuke groaned while waking up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up straight. Then he noticed a figure, sitting next to his bed.. "Sakura?" He said wile cursing his eyes for giving him this blurry sight. "Yes, it's me Sasuke-kun…had a good night?" Sasuke's eyes finally made him see clearly. "It was okay ..I guess. But you didn't." He said. Sakura looked like crap to put it simple.

Sakura made a sad smile. "I'm okay, really." Sasuke eyed her without saying a word. His eyes became a little bigger when Sakura started to cry. Before Sasuke could ask her something, Sakura hugged him tightly and sobbed in his hair. _'What's going on?' _

"Sasuke-kun…I've got a question.." She hugged him more tightly. "Do you want to go to your family grave with me?" Sasuke's eyes became large. He totally forgot! Sakura sat back down on her chair and waited for his answer. It looked like Sasuke was in deep thoughts. After a couple minutes Sasuke finally replied, "I…want to, but I don't know if this hospital will let m..' "I talked to them about it. They said it's okay as long as someone is with you all the time!" Sakura interrupted. Sasuke blinked a couple times. _'wow she really wants to go there..' _ Sakura leaned a little closer to Sasuke. "Please?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Fine.." Sakura looked very happy to hear this and wanted to hug him again, but she was interrupted by the door that opened. Kakashi was standing in the doorway. "Yo.." he said as a sad smile took his lips. Sasuke eyed his teacher and Sakura confused. _'What the hell is wrong with them!' _

"Sasuke-kun decided that he wants to go to the family grave with me." Sakura said. Kakashi walked to Sasuke's bed and sat down on a chair. "Well…Sasuke, had a good night?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke didn't understand any of this. _'Why wants everybody to know how I slept?' _ He wanted to reply, but the door opened again. This time it was only a nurse standing in the doorway, with a cup of tea in her hands. "Goodmorning Sasuke-san, had a good night?" She walked over and placed the cup of tea next to Sasuke, who was more confused than first.

"Okay! That's enough!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. "What's wrong with everybody?" Sakura, Kakashi and the nurse didn't say anything. "Well!" Sasuke was losing his patience. "It's nothing, Sasuke. We're just a little worried. I mean, today isn't an ordinary day.." Kakashi finally spoke. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply. "Then…please stop it now." He continued as Sakura gave Kakashi a confused look. "We'll do our best, right ladies?" Kakashi said. Both woman nodded slowly.


End file.
